My Secret Santa
by Mikayla Angeline
Summary: *CHapter 4 up* Hogwarts is having a Secret Santa event. Presents will be sent, emotions will be known, and Christmas isn’t just a holiday anymore, it’s a time for confusion, heartache and feelings. Along with Christmas spirit, romance will fill the ai
1. The Choosing

**Title:** My Secret Santa

**Author:** Mikayla Syaora Yakaishi Winner

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that belongs to J. K. Rowling. Makes sense, doesn't it?

**Claimer:** I own this plot. Wow.

**Rating: **PG-13 because of a lot of swearing on Draco's part.

**Summary of Story:** Hogwarts is having a Secret Santa event. Presents will be sent, emotions will be known, and Christmas isn't just a holiday anymore, it's a time for confusion, heartache and feelings. Along with Christmas spirit, romance will fill the air. 

**Summary of Chapter: **The story begins to unravel. What? I have no idea what else to say.

**Author's Notes:** It's almost time for Christmas and what is Christmas without a Christmas fic? (How many times can I use the word Christmas in my sentence? lol, come to think of it, the word Christmas is going to show up a whole lot in this fic.) Hope you enjoy this! 

Chapter 1 – The Choosing 

            Students in the Great Hall quieted when Albus Dumbledore, the school's Headmaster stood up and coughed politely to gain their attention. Everyone turned and looked expectantly at him. 

            "As you all should know, Christmas is coming quite soon. And because of certain circumstances, everyone will be taking up residence at school instead of being home with your family," Dumbledore paused as he waited for the murmurs to die down, "So, to make us all feel a little better, we're planning a dance," he paused again as more murmurs were heard.

            "But this is going to different. First, the rules are quite different and will thus be explained later. In accordance to that note, I want you all to forget about dates. You'll understand soon enough. Each student will receive all the rules later on today and tomorrow, we will begin preparations," Dumbledore concluded and sat down, with a mysterious look in his eyes.

            Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress, head of Gryffindor and Transfiguration Professor, leaned slightly towards Professor Dumbledore, "Are you sure this is a good idea?" 

            "Minerva, you worry too much. It'll be fine. You'll see," he gave her a reassuring smile.

            But Professor McGonagall worried even more because of that comment. This was going to be one interesting Christmas to say the least.

The Explanations, Rules and Regulations to Our Christmas Event Secret Santa

**Explanation:**

Santa is a myth that has existed in the Muggle world for centuries. It is said that he brings gifts to children around the world who have been good. And on Christmas morning, those kids would wake up to find presents under their trees. This is their Christmas tradition. Now Secret Santa is another tradition in the Muggle world. People put names into a hat or container of some sort, then they would draw names to see who they would be giving gifts to but in secret so the receiver won't know who you are.

We will be using this same tradition. In accordance to the dance, whoever's name you draw will thus be your date for the dance. The event will start tomorrow morning at breakfast. All students should be in the Great Hall at that time. The names of all the females have been placed into the Sorting Hat. Each male in the school will be called up to receive a name. Much like the Sorting Ceremony, you will place the hat on your head and it will tell you your perfect match and everything will be left up to you.

**Rules & Regulations:**

- You shall not trade names, I will know someway or other.

- There will be no practical jokes.

- There will be no insulting or suggestive gifts.

- You will not share with others the name you have been given.

- You will not tell the person that has been chosen for you, your identity.

**Snow Crystal Ball (The dance)**

**Explanation:**

This dance, or ball, will be a masquerade, or costume party. All students will be expected to dress up. In the matter of matching costumes, you will discuss with your date. Costumes can be purchased at Ms. Gladrags store in Hogsmeade for a discount. To prevent your partner's from finding out your identity, there will be a schedule posted for each student to leave the school for Hogsmeade. You may miss a class because of this but it will be looked over by my orders. Other instructions will be given before the dance to describe details on further arrangements, for example, how not to let your partner find out who you are.

**Rules & Regulations:**

- You shall not show others your costume.

*Note: Further preparations for the dance will be made when we come near the date of this event. Therefore I ask students not to make arrangements for that day until further instructions are given.

Headmaster,

Albus Dumbledore

            Draco reread the scroll of parchment again as if he hadn't read the words right. Actually, he was trying to figure the whole thing out. All in all, it was very confusing and Draco doubted he would understand until the morning. If you ask him, the whole idea was definitely stupid but there wasn't anything he could do about it. 

            He sighed as he put the parchment away. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. Slowly, Draco drifted to sleep, visions of brown eyes and auburn hair in his head.

(A.N: I realize the rules and stuff were kinda stupid but it seemed like a good idea at first.)

The Next Morning 

            Ginny yawned as she sat down at the Gryffindor table. It was a Saturday; she could have slept in, if it wasn't for the whole Christmas event. And no matter how sexist or unfair it was to the female gender, Ginny had to admit, she was interested in it. 

            The whole hall silenced as Professor McGonagall stepped into the hall with stool and Sorting Hat in hand. Quietly, she placed the stool in front of the Professors' table and placed the Sorting Hat on top. Taking a thick roll of parchment from her pocket, she looked around at all the students. 

            "As you all well should know, males will be called up to put on the Sorting Hat," sniffed Professor McGonagall, obviously offended by the fact that males knew whom they were getting paired up with, but not the females. It was terribly unfair. "The Sorting Hat will then choose a suitable female for that male student. Now let's begin…"

            In alphabetical order, each male student was called up and placed the hat over their heads. A minute or so later, they would take off the Hat, some happy, others with a frown on their face. 

            It was incredibly boring to watch and Ginny was about to fall asleep when Professor McGonagall called out a name.

            "Malfoy, Draco."

            Ginny's eyes traveled over to Draco and followed his movements as he walked up to the stool, grabbed the hat and sat down, placing the hat on his head in one smooth motion. She wondered what the Hat was saying to him. 

Draco's Point of View 

            Draco sat on the stool in the ridiculous Hat and waited. A voice inside the Hat whispered into his ear.

            "Ahhh, what have we here? Been thinking of a certain someone, have we?"

            "Shut up."

            "Yes, it's true then. Your partner will definitely be…"

            "Please not her, please not her, please not her."

            "Virginia Weasley."

            Draco jumped up and threw the Hat on the floor,  "Damnit!"

            "Mr. Malfoy! Watch your language! And possessions such as the Sorting Hat should not be treated with such disrespect," Professor McGonagall said sharply.

            Not wanting to embarrass himself anymore than he already had, Draco picked up the hat and placed it back on the stool before walking back to his table with a frown. 

            _Just because I'm starting to have feelings for her, doesn't mean that it had to choose her, stupid hat. I curse the ones who gave it a brain. Damn, Slytherin helped give the darn hat its brain. I curse the stupid hat then._

Harry Potter's Choosing 

            "We meet again, Harry Potter. I see you've already chosen. I guess there's no doubt whom this will be. I wish you luck, young Potter. Your partner will be Cho Chang."

Ron Weasley's Choosing 

            "This will be quite easy. Hermoine Granger, it is then."

Back to the Great Hall 

            Finally, the Choosing was over. Half the students in the Hall were dozing silently. Friends had to shake them awake when Professor Dumbledore stood to speak.

            "You should all have read the rules to this event, please abide by them. I hope you all have fun. I suggest that some of you to go back to your dorms and catch some more sleep."

            As several students left the Great Hall, three boys had the same thought in their heads, "_This is going to be a long month._"

**Author's Notes:** Dun, dun, dun. Couldn't you see the results of the Choosing before I choose for them? It was kinda obvious. This is going to be a short story. Not too many chapters. It has some significance in it. Oh yeah, remember to refer to the rules in the story later on. It will come in handy. By the way, this is just a warning but I think you should watch out for a lot of "Bloody Hell" swears in the story, I rather like the phrase.


	2. Multi-Coloured Roses

**Title:** My Secret Santa

**Author:** Mikayla Syaora Yakaishi Winner

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that is of likeliness to what J. K. Rowling owns.

**Claimer:** I own this plot and various other things that you may stumble upon.

**Rating:** PG-13 because Draco tends to swear quite a bit and the occasional word comes from other people.

**Summary of the Chapter: **What do you give to the girl you start having feelings for? If you want to be clichéd and all, flowers of course!

**Author's Notes:**

Chapter 2 – Multi-Colored Roses 

December 1st - Sunday

            The next morning, owls swooped down and dropped letters, packages and other assorted items in front of the female population at Hogwarts. Some opened their mail with excitement, some saved it for later and there were a couple who were disappointed that nothing had arrived for them. 

            Ginny glanced up at the fluttering owl, waiting for her to untie her note. She took the note and fed the owl some food for his reward. The owl landed on her shoulder and waited patiently.

            "Waiting for a reply, are we?"

            The owl hooted as if in agreement. Ginny unfolded her note and a tiny, miniature flower fell into her hand. The heat of her palm warmed the flower and it grew until reaching life-size before stopping. It was a red rose, yet it was different. It looked like a normal rose but it shimmered in the light. The odd thing about it was that the flower wasn't in bloom, the petals still clustered together in a bud.

            Picking up the forgotten note, Ginny examined the sheet. The letter itself was unusual in an impressive way. The writer had written in silverish-white ink on black parchment. Finally, her eyes ran over the page, reading the words:

Dear Ginny,

I hope you like this gift. Keep the flower in water and in due time, you'll get a surprise.

Your Secret Santa

            Taking a pale blue piece of parchment from her bag, Ginny scrawled a quick reply in purple ink:

To My Secret Santa

Thanks for the present. It's so pretty. How did you get it to shrink and grow like that? Thanks again!

Ginny

            Rolling up the parchment, Ginny tied it to the owl's leg. The owl swooped away and disappeared from sight. Still fascinated by the rose, Ginny didn't notice the stare from across the room that followed her every reaction.

~ * Draco's Point of View * ~

            Draco watched as his owl landed on Ginny's shoulder. Thoughts tumbled over each other in his head. Would she like it? If she did, would she still like it if she knew he was the one who had sent it to her?

            When he saw the smile on Ginny's face, he let out a breath he hadn't even known he was holding. She liked it. Thank Merlin for that!

And so for the next couple of weeks, the routine was the same.

December 2 – Monday

Gift: A glittering blue rose.

Note: 

Dear Ginny, 

It's actually a simple charm. If you're that interested, there's a book in the library you can borrow. It's called, 'Light Charms and Happy Hexes.' Enjoy!

Your Secret Santa

Response: 

My Secret Santa,

Thanks for the tip. You know, we're going to have to give you a name. 'Your Secret Santa' and 'My Secret Santa' is getting a bit tiresome. What do you think?

Results: One smiling female Gryffindor, and one smiling male Slytherin.

Clue to Ginny's Secret Santa: Ginny borrowed the book from the library. The librarian commented that a certain Slytherin had been looking through it a couple of days ago.

Clue #1, ignored and forgotten.

December 3 – Tuesday

Gift: A glowing yellow rose.

Note:

Dear Ginny,

A name? Well, I'll leave that up to you then. I can't come up with any.

Without A Name

Response: 

Without A Name

Hmm…it would be easier to give you a name if I knew you better. Tell me about yourself; things you like, stuff like that.

Ginny

Results: Two students at Hogwarts in deep thought.

Clue to Ginny's Secret Santa: While looking through the charms and hexes book, she found some tiny script at the bottom of page 229, the Shrinking Charm. The writing? Some letters grouped together: VWM, Mrs. DM.

Clue #2, Confusing and therefore forgotten.

December 4 – Wednesday

Gift: A shining purple rose.

Note:

Dear Ginny,

I don't really know how to start telling you about myself. Can't you just ask me questions?

Clueless

Response:

Clueless,

Questions…what kinds of animals do you like?

Ginny

Results: Nothing, you can tell nothing happened.

Clue: Ginny was walking towards the Potions classroom and reading a book when she tripped over Draco. That's right, she tripped over him. It seems that Draco wears contact lenses! Who would've thought? Oh, and he was on the floor because he lost one. And what typically happens when someone loses a contact lens on the floor? That's right, someone steps on it. Who stepped on it? Let's just say, it wasn't Ginny. Anyway, back to the clue, after Draco left, Ginny found a piece of black parchment on the floor.

Clue #3, picked up and forgotten at the bottom of Ginny's bag.

December 5 – Thursday

Gift: A glimmering orange rose.

Note:

Dear Ginny,

I like a lot of animals, but I'm particularly fond of dragons (A.N: Don't tell me you didn't see that coming.) and unicorns. 

Animal Lover

Response:

Animal Lover

Dragons and unicorns? Aren't unicorns a little girly for a guy? I'm just joking! I'll come up with something soon, I hope…

Ginny

            Ginny received a different colored rose that glimmered or shimmered or shined or glowed or something each day up til the twelfth of December. She now had a dozen multi-colored roses occupying a corner of her room. 

             Through the different notes, Draco and Ginny had gotten closer. Ginny started to anxiously wait for her mail deliveries and Draco fell for Ginny harder. Although, he would never admit to it, Draco liked the whole Secret Santa idea. But like I said, Draco would never admit it. 

            On the 13th day however, Ginny met with disappointment. As all the owls swooped down to deliver mail, the space in front of Ginny remained empty. She tried to suppress it, but disappointment rose in her chest and she couldn't stop the stinging of tears behind her eyes. 

Author's Notes: Yupz! I'm stopping it there! I know it's past Christmas and all that but you still have Christmas spirit right? Well, we'll see. Let's just say, the next chapter involves singing and we'll leave it at that. Byez! Remember, review too! Reviews make me happy which puts Draco in a bad mood, which means more funny antics from him. (Yes, I'm bribing you, actually, not really. He's gonna be doing funny stuff regardless of whether or not I get reviews, but it's nice all the same.)


	3. The Twelve Days of Christmas

**Title:** My Secret Santa 

**Author:** Mikayla Syaora Yakaishi Winner

**Disclaimer:** I say it now, and I've said it before, I do not own anything that is of likeliness to J. K. Rowling's work.

**Claimer:** The new perspectives of the Harry Potter characters, the twelve roses, this idea and the Christmas tree belongs to me, as well as the plot.

**Summary of the Chapter:** Why Ginny didn't get a present on the 13th of December.

**Author's Notes:** I remember that I said there would be cussing but so far, there's been some really mild ones and not to disappoint anyone but I don't think there will be anymore, if there is, there's not gonna be an overdose. Anyways, see why Ginny didn't get a present from Draco. Btw, sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter, my beta-reader hasn't been online for a while so I had to edit this myself.

(By suggestion of my beta-reader, I've added this new part to my fics.)

~*Last time on My Secret Santa*~ (I'm aware that I sound like those annoying announcer people)

On the 13th day however, Ginny met with disappointment. As all the owls swooped down to deliver mail, the space in front of Ginny remained empty. She tried to suppress it, but disappointment rose in her chest and she couldn't stop the stinging of tears behind her eyes. 

Chapter 3 – The Twelve Days of Christmas 

            Excusing herself from the Gryffindor table, Ginny got up and quickly walked out of the Great Hall, not wanting anyone to see the tears that threatened to spill over. Hurrying back to Gryffindor Tower, she quickly uttered the password and stepped into the common room. 

            Running up the stairs to her dorm room, Ginny would have fell onto her bed and start crying but after falling on her bed, she felt something next to her. A parcel lay on her bed all wrapped in red.

~*Draco's Point of View*~

            Draco watched from across the Great Hall when the owls came to deliver the mail. He wanted to see if Ginny would react to not receiving anything. When he saw the disappointment flash into Ginny's eyes, Draco cursed.

            "Damn, I should have just sent it here instead."

            Draco didn't know how to feel. On one hand, he regrets having not sent her anything in the Great Hall but on the other hand, he was happy that Ginny was disappointed. It meant she had expected it and liked her gifts. 

            Seeing Ginny leave the Great Hall, Draco smiled, knowing where Ginny was going. She's not going to be sad any longer.

            A loud boom interrupts Draco's thoughts. Looking across the Hall, he noticed the shreds in front of Angelina Jolie and Katie Bell. In front of each was a box and ribbons and confetti was flying out, as well as birds that flew high up towards the ceiling. 

            Guess we know whom their partners are. Looks like a couple of Gryffindors choose to ignore the practical joke rule.

~*Back to the Gryffindor dorm rooms*~

            Poking the package suspiciously with her wand, Ginny watched as it unwrapped itself. Soon enough, a miniature Christmas tree was revealed and a note was attached to it.

Dear Ginny,

I'm sorry I didn't send this to you at the Great Hall but it's kind of heavy to carry around. Anyway, as you may have noticed, the tree lacks decorations. There's a reason to that. First, go get the first rose I gave you, it was the red one, I believe. Next, place the tree where you want to keep it. Then, place the rose next to the tree and tap the base of the bud twice, with your wand. Hope you enjoy today's gift. 

Dragon Lover (O.k., for odd reasons unknown to me, I'm less creative when I'm hyper, o.k.?)

P.S. Don't try this trick on the other roses, it won't work.

Putting down the note, Ginny followed those instructions. After tapping the flower, the rose began to bloom and music started to play.

"On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…"

A little bird wiggled out of the flower followed by a line of silver pears. 

"A partridge in a pear tree." 

The bird, which Ginny assumed was a partridge, flew and sat on top of the tree. The pears followed it to land on the tree, spreading out evenly. 

Draco was right, Ginny sure wasn't sad anymore.

(A.N.: Well, I'm sure you know what's going to happen next, this chapter isn't called the Twelve Days of Christmas for nothing, you know? But I wanted to see if I can think of 12 unusual ways to make a flower bloom and what happens when it does. Fun, huh?)

December 14th – Friday

**Method:** Use a levitating spell on the next flower so that the flower is able to stand up for itself. Take some sugar (Sugar from candy works the same way.) and sprinkle it on the flower.

**Effects:** The flower blooms and from the feathery folds of the petals, two crystal birds flew out. Flying around the evergreen, the birds started to sing.

"On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, two turtledoves…"

The crystal birds land in the tree and the partridge and the pears became animated. The partridge sang the next words.

"And a partridge in a pear tree."

December 15th – Saturday

**Method:** Kiss the next flower. 

**Effects:** Three hens float (A.N: You know that chickens can't fly) from the petals and settle themselves onto the lower branches of the tree. With much feather rustling, a soft voice sang the next part of the song.

"On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, three French hens…"

The turtledoves flew around the tree.

"Two turtledoves…"

The pears rearranged themselves.

"And a partridge in a pear tree."

(A.N: This next part is about their trip to Hogsmeade for costumes. And because I'm a) too lazy, b) not too interested in this story anymore, I'm just gonna say that yes, they discussed costumes [Can you imagine it? Draco Malfoy, discussing costumes…] and decided to go as a Prince and a Princess. So sue me, I like fairy tales.)

Ginny's Trip to Hogsmeade 

            Hurrying down the path towards Hogsmeade, Ginny checked her watch again. She was late for her costume appointment. She was in such a hurry; she couldn't stop when she noticed a person walking her way and would have crashed into that person. But he was smart enough to move out of the way.

            "Sorry!" Ginny shouted over her shoulder. She realized she had almost crashed into Draco Malfoy. He had a package under his arm and she could tell whatever it was, had a shade of dark green to it.

            Finally reaching her destination, Ginny climbed up the couple of steps to the door of the costume shop.

            "Tsk, tsk, child! You're late! That's no way to be a Princess."

            "How…how did you know?"

            The witch smiled, "Your partner was here before and discussed it with me. He thought green velvet would look great on you. Now after seeing you, I must agree with him. Although silk would be nice too. Silk and chiffon. Perfect! Now step up on this stool, dear."

            As nice as this woman was, she was…scary, to say the least. Tentatively, Ginny stepped onto the stool and left herself vulnerable to the skills of the costume lady, Claire Gladrags, not to be mistaken for Madame Gladrags at Diagon Alley, they were cousins. As soon as Ginny was steady enough on the stool, Ms. Gladrags worked her magic (Seriously, this was not supposed to be a pun). Flicking her wand, Ginny's robes turned into a deep green silk dress. 

            The silk encased her body down to her waist where it flared out into a full skirt. It was just plain green silk…for now. Ms. Gladrags nodded her head approvingly as she inspected Ginny. 

            "Very good. A perfect fit," she murmured. Flicking her wand yet again, silver edging appeared on the dress. From the V-shaped neckline to the hem of the skirt, the silver thread shimmered (I really like glittery things, can you tell?) in the sunlight. 

            Ms. Gladrags clicked her tongue in irritation. "Too simple."

            Waving her wand, she added silver decorations embroidered to the top half of the dress. Looking down, Ginny could see constellations down her front. That's right, Ms. Gladrags turned her dress into a deep green sky. Ms. Gladrags didn't seem to like that either. She waved her wand again and changed the stitching to a different design. 

            "This just won't do," the dressmaker said. And with another wave of her wand, the green silk disappeared, "White! Yes, white would make your hair glow."

            And a flick and wave of a wand later, Ms. Gladrags was finally satisfied with her dress. Wearing a white sheath, an over-dress went…well, over the sheath. To distinguish between the over-dress and the sheath, the over-dress was edged in silver. The sleeves stopped just past her elbows where the chiffon took over, flaring out past Ginny's fingertips. The over-dress was tied at the waist with a white flower for decoration and ribbons trailed underneath it. 

            "Perfect! Now for the accessories. Princess, crown? No, that won't do, tiara," Ms. Gladrags said with a decisive nod and in no time, parts of her hair was swept up to keep the tiara in place, a couple of strands fell softly around her face. 

            "My goodness, if we added wings, you could be an angel. That's how we'll do your hair for the ball."

            "Are you going to be there?"

            "Of course! How will I help you girls get ready if I'm not present?" she asked as if it should have been obvious. 

            After a few minutes, Ginny was back in her school robes and her costume packed away. Ms. Gladrags seem to have read Ginny's mind when she wondered how she would pay for all this.

            "Don't worry about your bill, dear. Your partner said he'd see to it. And just leave the packages here; I'll have them sent to you. Why, they'll probably arrive before you do."

            Thanking the woman gratefully, Ginny left the store. On her way back to school, she had lots to think about.

**Author's Notes:** Next chapter, Draco at the costume shop and the next days of Christmas. Anyway, I just realized how much money Draco is spending on Ginny. I mean, first, flowers aren't cheap, and the first few roses held crystal birds, and silver pears. And Ginny's costume must be expensive! Good thing he's rich. Bye! The next chapter will come very, very soon!

Many thanks to all my reviewers:

**Kayla** (Hey! That's my name too!): Was this soon enough for you? Hopefully, the next chapter will be even sooner.

**Brinny:** Thanks for reviewing!

**Mionee:** Thanks!

**The Great One:** So very true, who cares if it's past Christmas? I certainly don't!

**Nice:** Well, yeah, but there's a reason she's so forgetful. *hint hint*

**Amanda Mancini:** Well, as you can see, Draco didn't run out of ideas, he's actually quite creative.

**Lilac Baggins:** Thanks! I just hope this plot was original.

**Wyltk: **Since you asked so nicely, how could I refuse?

**LilyAyl:** Well, I didn't give anyone else much thought, this is a D/G romance after all, but maybe I'll make a list of things other people got…depending on how creative I feel later.

**Witchy Grrl:** Well, Draco is a bit OOC in this fic…

And thanks to all the ones who reviewed Chapter 1!


	4. A Little Dragon Sticker

**Disclaimer: **You know what goes here, I'll just let you decide what's not mine.

**Claimer:** Everything else that doesn't belong to J. K. Rowling, belongs to me.

**Summary:** Draco gets his robes, more days of Christmas.

**Author's Notes:** Hey! Well, let's see what Draco's going to wear to the dance. Actually, I should have written his part first. He had his appointment before Ginny so it would have made sense, but oh well! Anyway, I've said it in my other fic but I'll just mention it here too. If you want to be informed about updates, I'll gladly send you an e-mail if you tell me you want me to do so. So if you want me to send you an e-mail every time I update, then send me an e-mail with your name, e-mail address and which fic you want me to inform you about.

Sample:

Hi, I'm (name here) and I want to join your mailing list for these stories:

(List them down or if you want, just say all of them, which probably would make my life easier.)

And send the e-mail to (e-mail address here).

Thank you.

All right? This will be easier on me, and you'll get an e-mail. Thanks! Now on with the story!

In the last chapter, Ginny thought she didn't get a present from her secret Santa but she did. And it held instructions to turn flowers into gift-giving plants. Ginny went to get a costume for the dance and bumped into a certain someone. Chapter 4 – A Little Dragon Sticker Draco's Trip to Hogsmeade 

            Standing in the middle of Ms. Gladrags Robes & Costumes Shop, Draco felt slightly intimidated by the aforementioned Ms. Gladrags. She was now standing in front of Draco, changing the colour or style of his robes so fast, it was making his head spin. In her eyes, nothing seemed perfect for him. 

            "No, too light for your hair…this doesn't bring out your eyes…. not flattering enough…Too dark for your skin, makes you look too pale…"

            Draco sighed. The rate this was going, he was going to be here all day. 

            After what seemed like forever, Ms. Gladrags was finally satisfied. Draco took a peek at the mirror and was surprised at what he saw. The costume was not unlike the attire that fairy tale princes wore. The colour was a deep green with silver fastenings. A black cape flowed from his shoulders, the lining was green. It was perfect. 

            "Would you like me to send it to you by owl, or would you like to take it with you?" Ms. Gladrags asked Draco.

            "I'll take it with me."

            After paying, Draco walked to the door before speaking over his shoulder.

            "Do you remember what we discussed?"

            Ms. Gladrags smiled at him, "Yes, and I'll keep your suggestion in mind but I might not go through with it."

            Draco left the store, a slight smile on his face. He just had one more stop before going back to Hogwarts. Rounding a corner, Draco walked into a jewelry store (A.N: Draco…aren't you a little too sure of yourself?). Walking up to the counter that showed off many exquisite pieces of jewelry, he rung a bell sitting on a little piece of black velvet.

            A short, plump man stepped out from behind some black curtains. When he saw Draco his face lit up like a Christmas tree. Of course, if you owned that store where Draco was going to buy whatever it is he's going to buy, you would too. If Draco, a extravagant spender, was your customer, you would have a look on your face as if your birthday was coming ten times this year. But, I digress; Draco was now paying that jeweler many Galleons (perhaps it's time to invent something like a credit card), which he took out of a large money pouch. The jeweler gave Draco a black velvet box. With a nod towards the jeweler, Draco left the store and hurried back to school.

            But we all know he had a little accident on the way back. Well, no, Draco is already potty-trained, he just happened to bump into Ginny. But you know that already. Moving on…

Now back to the roses…

December 16th  - Sunday

**Method: **Find a glass of water and dip the flower bud in it. 

**Effect:** Four birds fly out. And we can only assume that they're calling birds, as the song goes. The music that follows tells us that our assumption is true.

"On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, four calling birds…"

The aforementioned birds settle onto available space on the tree.

"Three French hens..."

The hens cluck.

"Two turtledoves..."

They give a little chirp.

"And a partridge in a pear tree."

The partridge gives a cry.

December 17th – Sunday

**Method:** Twirl the flower over the top of tree.

**Effect:** Five small rings come out and the bottom four widens until each ring is bigger than the other. The rings seem to give a ringing sound and some singing came from nowhere. 

"On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, five golden rings…"

The rings drop down to encircle the tree (like tinsel except more…straight…). 

"Four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree."

December 18th – Monday

**Method:** Tickle the flower gently, like you would a baby.

**Effect:** Geese, nests and eggs float out from the flower. They all settle under the tree and music plays yet again. 

"On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, six geese a-laying…etc." 

(A.N: Yup, I'm getting lazy)

            Ginny walked down to the Great Hall, a smile lingering on her lips and a dreamy look in her eyes. Her friends shook their heads when their questions weren't answered. As she entered the Great Hall, people greeted her but received none in return. But seeing the look on her face, they let it go by. It wasn't everyday that Ginny seemed to be floating around school instead of walking like normal people. 

            None of this went by unnoticed, Draco watched Ginny as she sat in her seat absentmindedly. The morning post started to arrive and the owl that had sent Ginny instructions flew in with the others. Draco was afraid Ginny would suspect something when the owl flew past her. But her head was still up in cloud nine. The owl had a note from Ginny. He quickly untied it and stuffed it into his pocket. 

            After a quick breakfast, Draco excused himself, saying he had some last minute homework to finish. He went to the library and picked up a random book, not even bothering to read the title. He opened the book and took out his note, unrolling the parchment to read the words. A small piece of paper fell out and he picked it up. There was a picture of a green dragon on it. It blinked at the light that suddenly shone in his eyes and when it saw Draco, it started to wag its tail. Curious, Draco started to read the letter to find out what it was. 

Dear Dragon, (sorry, I'm just too lazy to write the whole thing down.) (A.N: If anyone still remembers, his code name was Dragon Lover, I'm still cringing at the sound of it.)

Draco stopped and wondered if she realized how close her name for him was getting. 

First of all, I'd like to thank you for all my presents. It looks as though you've put a lot of thought in it and I appreciate it a lot. I thought that it was unfair for you to be the one giving and not receiving anything in return. So I've made something for you. It's not much but it's a fun idea. Hermione introduced me to some Muggle things and I had an idea when she showed me some of her…stickers…I think they were called. Anyway, I found a nice dragon one and placed some spells on it so it moves around. (A.N: I got this idea from Ice Queen's story, Ginger. Ginny made tattoos that moved with the help of Draco. I hope she doesn't mind me taking her idea...) The dragon sticker should be raised off the paper it's on so you can peel it off and stick it anywhere you want. The sticker should be absorbed into any surface so it can move around freely. But I think I made some kind of flaw because my unicorn sticker likes to play hide and seek in the pages of my notebook and you might have that problem…. Well, I hope you enjoy it. Thanks again for all your gifts.

~ Ginny

Draco picked up the picture…err…sticker of the dragon and looked at it again. It had fallen asleep and little rings of smoke came out of its nose. Draco picked it with a finger but it didn't seem to be disturbing it. He pulled out a deep blue notebook and opened to the back of the front cover where his name was embossed with flowing silver script. 

He looked at the sticker again, wondering how he was supposed to peel the thing off the paper. After many tries, he finally got the idea and peeled the dragon away from it's backing. He placed it in his notebook underneath the text. At once the edges of the sticker melted away and the dragon floated gently to the bottom of the page, still sleeping. 

Draco put his book away and got up to class. But no matter how hard he tried; he couldn't stop the smile that tugged at his lips. Finally, hiding behind the nameless book he had picked up on the way to the table, he let the smile take over his face. That was when he noticed what book he had taken. His smile faded and heat rushed into his cheeks. Printed at the top of the page, was the title, "Denial: How to Accept the Fact That You're Gay." (A.N: Hehe, I'm sorry, it's not meant to offend anyone in anyway. It was just meant to embarrass Draco because he's so much fun to embarrass, hehe.) 

Draco looked over his book, hoping no one had noticed him with this particular book. He groaned when he noticed some people staring at him. Rumors were going to fly and he couldn't stop them. Draco lightly banged his head against the table; it couldn't get any worse. But it did. 

"Malfoy, stop that. Being gay isn't something to be ashamed of."

The voice sounded familiar. Draco slowly looked up and met the person's eyes. Immediately, Draco's head went down, more painfully so than before, and hit the table again. It was Ginny. Her eyes held amusement. Draco let out another groan, half from pain and half from...well…you know. How he hated it when Fate deals him a rotten hand. 

**Author's Notes:** Hehe, I just love making Draco go through things like this. It's so much fun! Anyways, I have much to say, so I decided to leave it til the end. First, I'm really sorry for taking forever to update this story. It's just that I sort of lost interest in it but don't worry, after what I wrote now, you can tell I feel inspired again. Second, if Ice Queen reads this story, I hope you don't mind me borrowing your idea…. And…umm…actually…that's all I have to say…I guess it wasn't that much after all.  

**Slytherins R Sexy:** So this wasn't updating soon but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.

**HPReader4L:** I hope you didn't actually go crazy waiting for this story. If you did, I'm really sorry. 

**~*Crystal Lily*~:** Sorry I took so long to update. I guess it wasn't that soon either.

**alyse:** Yes, I'm planning to finish this someday. The question is, when?

**Nice:** You'll understand her forgetfulness soon enough…maybe…it depends on how fast I get these chapters out. And unless there is no chapter 10, I'm curious myself, about what will happen then.

**KarateChick:** I'm sorry, I didn't e-mail you when this chapter comes out but if you still want an e-mail when I update, please send me your e-mail address and next time, you'll receive notice.

**Kayla:** Err…this chapter wasn't up soon but it's here just the same. Hope you enjoyed it.  


	5. Draco's Fantasies

**Disclaimer:** (place standard legal disclaimer here)

**Claimer:** I own…this idea. I do! Really! 

**Summary:** More days of Christmas, Draco tries to save his reputation. 

**Author's Notes:** So after months, I finally come back…with an extremely short chapter. This chapter is to get everything out of the way so I can start writing about the ball. This chapter is nothing to rave about but hopefully, it'll sustain til the next chapter comes out.

**Secret Santa**

**Chapter 5 – Denial**

December 19th – Tuesday

**Method:** Hold the flower diagonally, the flower bud pointing down, near the base of the tree.

**Effect:** Drops of water falls, forming a miniature lake. As seven swans fly out from the petals, again the melody of the song played.

"On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, seven swans a-swimming…"

            The next morning, Draco woke from his blissful dreams where Ginny was his and no one thought he was gay. Alas, sooner or later, one must face the music, as they say. Walking through the hallways, his chin raised defiantly against the snickers and the few taunts his way, he would have made even Godric Gryffindor proud with such bravery. Although, he did spend about ten minutes debating whether or not he should skip breakfast.

            Draco's hard walk through the hallways was rewarded however. As Draco sat down, much to his pleasant surprise, Ginny plopped onto a seat next to him. 

            "I'm glad to see you're holding up well. Nice to see someone who's not afraid to show what kind of person he is."

            Wait a minute. That wasn't what she was supposed to say! She was supposed to start blushing and then stammer out her love for him and then he would tell her he felt the same and they could live happily ever after. Well, maybe not happily ever after but…oh, he didn't know. Just something…

            "Look, I'm not gay. I was just…trying to see if I could help a friend," Draco said in a rush. Ginny gave him a long look and her eyes brightened as if she suddenly realized something. 

            "It's Crabbe or Goyle, isn't it? The one you're trying to help."

            Err…what? Where did she get that idea…oh. Oh! Well, they're probably too stupid to know if others talked about their sexuality anyway. What's the harm, right?

            "Yeah…just…just don't tell anyone. Please?"

            Ginny smiled, "No problem."

            A friend of hers timidly stepped into their conversation. "Ginny? You got another note from him."

            A warm glow started to spread through his body when Ginny's smile widened and left to read her note. He was reassured again that she enjoyed his gifts, weird as they may be.

December 20th – Wednesday

**Method:** Hold the flower upside down.

**Effect:** White substance that looks suspiciously like milk floats from it. (Don't question…it's magic!) The 'milk' separates into 8 drops and they form into maids and cows. Music plays as the maids get to work.

"On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, eight maids a-milking…" 

December 21st - Thursday

**Method:** Sing the next part of the song.

**Effect:** The flower starts spinning and leaves behind 9 figures that marched around the tree, carefully skirting the lake. As Ginny sang, the little drummers kept the beat.

"On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, nine drummers drumming…"

December 22nd – Friday

**Method:** Sweep the flower (petal end down) over a flat surface near the tree.

**Effect:** The sweeping motion leaves a sew specks on the surface. The specs then grow to become ten pipers who began to play the now very familiar tune.

"On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, ten pipers piping…"

December 23rd – Saturday

Method: The next flower should have eleven jewels on it. Take them off the flowers and line them up near the tree. Tap each jewel with your wand.

Effect: Each jewel should start spinning and slowly change into tiny figures. They would then dance in synchronized motions.

"On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, eleven ladies dancing…"

**Author's Notes:** Well, that's it. Pretty boring chapter. Next chapter should be a good one. Draco and Ginny meet at the ball.


End file.
